kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
La Cite des Cloches
Notre Dame is a world based on the acclaimed animated feautre "The Hunchback of Notre Dame", released in 1996 and based on the historic gothic novel by Victor Hugo. Kingdom Hearts (RotC) Cast *'Quasimodo' (voiced by Tom Hulce) *'Judge Claude Frollo' (voiced by Alan Rickman) *'Esmeredla' (voiced by Demi Moore) *'Captain Phoebus' (voiced by Kevin Kline) *'Clopin' (voiced by Paul Kandel) *'Victor, Hugo, and Laverne' (voiced respectively by Jason Alexander, Charles Kimbrough, and Jane Withers) *'The Archdeacon' (voiced by David Ogden Stiers) *'Frollo's Commander of the Guards' (voiced by Jim Cummings) *'Frollo's Lieutenant of the Guards' (voiced by Bll Fagerbakke) Story (RotC) The world starts off with a flashback of when Quasimodo's mother and the other gypsies were snuck into Paris. Upon arriving they were ambushed by the soldiers of Judge Claude Frollo. He arrived atop his horse as the gypsies were being shackled and said, "Bring these gypsy vermin to the place of justice." One of the soldiers notices that the gypsy woman was hiding something in a bundle. Frollo thought they were stolen goods and told the soldier to, "Take them from her." Fearing harm coming to Quasimodo she ran with Frollo in close pursuit on his horse. She eventually managed to go over a fence between two buildings that Frollo's horse was too big to go through. She eventually reached Notre Dame cathedral and banged on the door seeking sanctuary. She then heard Frollo coming and tried to start to run again but Frollo caught up to her and struggled with her for the bundle, and eventually kicked her. She fell onto the cathedral steps. Her injuries from the fall killed her. Frollo heard crying coming from the bundle and then saw that a deformed baby was inside saying, "A monster." Frollo looked around thinking about what to do but then saw well and rode to it. As Frollo prepared to cast the baby into it the Archdeacon shouted at him to stop. Frollo explained that the baby was an unholy demon, and that he was sending it back to hell where it belonged. The Archdeacon told Frollo of his crimes but Frollo said that he felt guiltless. The Archdeacon told him that he couldn't hide what he had done from Notre Dame and Follo panicked and asked what he should do. The Archdeacon told him to raise the child as his own. Frollo said that he didn't want to be straddled with him, but then accepted it, and said that the baby would live in the church where no one could see him. A smile crossed his face as he thought that perhaps the baby would become of use to him one day. Frollo raised the baby, giving it the cruel name of Quasimodo which means half-formed. For twenty years Quasimodo lived in the bell-tower, with his only friends being three gargoyles who could come alive. Twenty years later Quasimodo looked down upon the city to see the Feast of Fools going on and had always wanted to go. Victor, Hugo, and Laverne try to convince him to go, and he sets out to do the idea but Frollo finds out and tells him that he would never be accepted and tells him to stay in the bell tower and leaves. Even so Quasimodo decides to go. The heroes arrive to see that the people are celebrating Topsy Turvy day with the Feast of Fools. Sora, Donald, and Goofy decide to go and check it out. They see people gathered around the stage watching the gypsy leader Clopin. Kingdom Hearts: Chronicles of the Son of Darkness The antagionist of KHIII, Constantine, arrives in the gothic city on this world, on the run in a time almost ten years before Birth by Sleep